


Lost

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Kid Skye | Daisy Johnson, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5415752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint thinks about an incident when Daisy was 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

Clint is going through the album looking at pictures. He suddenly recalls an incident that happened on the Hellicarier.  
Daisy was just 3 years old.  
That day both Phil and him had a meeting with Fury. They couldn't find a babysitter, so they took Daisy with them.   
They started the meeting which was very boring.  
None of them had noticed Daisy wander off due to boredom.   
When the meeting was over, Phil looked to call Daisy but noticed she wasn't there.  
It was chaos as everyone was searching for her.  
Security cameras were checked.   
All agents were dispatched around the base to search for her.  
Eventually it was Fury who had found her. She was sleeping in the rafters.  
Clint still finds it amusing that his 3 year old caused such hysteria among unemotional spies.  
Every one in Shield is extremely protective of her.  
Daisy is thoroughly adored.


End file.
